Polycarbonate resin is a type of engineering plastic having excellent mechanical strength, thermal-resistance, and transparency, which is used in various fields including office automation devices, electric/electronic components, and construction materials. In the electric/electronic component field, the resin to be used as the exterior material of laptop computers is required to have high flame-retardancy. In addition, as televisions, monitors, and laptop computers become slimmer by using thin film transistors, the resin is required to have higher stiffness.
In general, together with thermoplastic polycarbonate resin, rubber modified styrene copolymer resin is used in electric/electronic products since it has good processability, impact strength, and appearance. Especially, for devices that radiate heat, rubber modified styrene copolymer resin is used together with flame-retardants. However, in such a case, the phenomenon of shrinking that is peculiar to plastic when being cooled may cause a product to twist or break.
Therefore, there is a need for a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent flame-retardancy but low shrinkage and undeteriorated mechanical properties.